Goodbye, Rachel
by Itsinyourimagination
Summary: Faberry, LeRoy/Hiram, Hiram/Leroy/Quinn LeRoy and Hiram Berry knows about Quinn's feelings towards Rachel, and now that they are sending their daughter off to New York, they trust Quinn with the responsibility of looking after her. Lot of Hiram/Leroy!


It had been a weird year for the two girls. Actually, it had been four weird years, going from arch nemesis, to tolerating each other, kind of friends, and now, well, it was still undecided.

"Rachel! We have to go now if we're ever going to get there before sundown, and I've got a longer ride than you!" Quinn called impatiently inside to a frantic Rachel.

"Just give me a minute, Quinn!" Quinn heard the brunettes' voice from inside, and chuckled to herself.

"You know Rachel," Hiram said, walking up to greet the girl. "Hi, Quinn," he said, and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Mr. Berry" she said politely.

"No, no, call me Hiram. Mr. Berry makes me feel old."

"You're not that old. And either way, you look good for any age."

"Oh, don't flatter me."

"No, really, you shouldn't boost his ego, it's already big enough." That was LeRoy walking up to the two of them, chuckling lightly at his husbands glare.

"Very funny."

"I know. Now we know where Rachel didn't get that from."

Quinn felt her heart swell at the sight of the couple bantering back and forth. It reminded her a little bit of her and Rachel, or maybe her and Santana. She couldn't decide.

"Speaking of Rachel." It was LeRoy speaking again. "Well, obviously you know our girl quite well, and you know how she's always standing tall and doing things on her own." Quinn nodded at this. "The thing is, New York is ten hours away, and obviously we won't get to see her as often as we wish we could." Quinn nodded again. "Well, Rachel is going to be all alone out there. Of course she'll get new friends, but the closes thing to home, will be you, Quinn."

"I know," Quinn said softly and nodded understandingly.

"We know you two have become close over the past year, and you were there for her when Finn decided not to go with her New York, and I suppose what I'm asking is; would you look after her for me? For us?"

This bit shocked Quinn a bit. They wanted the girl who tortured her through two years of High school, to look after her?

"You- you want me to look after her."

"Yes, we do." Hiram said, with an agreeing LeRoy standing beside him.

"But, why? I'll be closest to her, but why would you trust me with that? After everything I did."

"Because you love her." LeRoy said simply, giving Quinn a knowing smile when he saw her comically wide eyes and mouth hanging slightly open.

"You're not very subtle, Quinn." Hiram smiled at the girl, who now had tears welling in her eyes. "And besides, Rachel forgave you a long time ago, and I don't see any reason why we shouldn't. You were just a kid. Obviously a kid with a lot of issues, and you took it out on our baby. But you worked through them, and you took our daughter in. Quinn, after Rachel and Finn broke it off, Rachel was heartbroken, we all knew that, but I've never seen her happier than this summer, with you."

Quinn couldn't hold her tears anymore, and let them fall silently down her cheek.

"Hey, babygirl," Hiram said and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, it's going to be okay. She loves you too, you know." Quinn pulled slightly away to stare into the brown eyes that matched Rachel's even though they weren't related by blood. "She might be afraid to admit it, and you might be too, but you've got a connection. You bring out the very best and very worst in each other, and you'd be a fool if you didn't know that."

Quinn nodded again, because it was the only thing she was able to do.

"I'm ready!" Rachel came skipping down towards the car with one last suitcase. "Shall we?" Quinn said, almost chocking on her words.

"Yep, just let me say goodbye"

"Of course."

"Goodbye, babygirl, and we'll see you at Christmas, okay?" Hiram held his daughter and had a silent conversation with her, while LeRoy and Quinn stood beside each other and watched them in awe. Leroy softly nudged Quinn's side when he saw the look Quinn was giving the two of them.

Rachel then moved on to say goodbye to her other father, when Hiram pulled Quinn into his arms and whispered in her ear. "Go get your girl. And take care of her. And don't hurt her."

"I will, and I won't, I promise. But if it ever were to happen, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to her."

"Rest of your life, huh?" Hiram said smugly.

"Oh, sorry." Quinn blushed when she realized what she had just said.

"No, it's okay. At least I know my daughter will have the very best."

"Thank you, Hiram."

"No worries, sweetie." The endearment didn't get lost on Rachel, but she just smiled sweetly, and watched as LeRoy gave Quinn a kiss on her cheek. "Drive safe, and make sure she drink's a lot of water." This made Quinn chuckle.

"Bye, dads." Rachel called before getting into the car, and having Quinn close the door behind her.

"Bye, honey."

Hiram and LeRoy stood in the driveway holding each other, watching their baby drive off.

"Fabray's got it bad." Hiram laughed.

"I know, did you see the look she gave Rachel? Totally smitten."

"I know!"

Their laughter died out. "I'm glad they have each other. I really think those two could make it."

"You know what? I think so too."

They turned around and walked up to their house.

"Really, LeRoy, smitten?"

"What?"

"God, you're old."

"Shut up, Mr. Berry."

"I love you, Lee."

"I love you too, H."


End file.
